


Gotta Get One Little Taste

by orphan_account



Series: Sugar Sweet (OT3, ABO) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Come Marking, Comeplay, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Rimming, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Four months ago heats and mating weren't on Lance's radar. Now he's drowning in hormones, in a relationship with Shiro and Keith (that he's running from half the time), and unable to tell where he starts and the omega begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A commission fic for the Sugarverse. I think I hit just about everything and hope it meets with approval.
> 
> Set about 4 months after You Taste Like Sugar. Some mild spoilers for things I have planned for that verse but nothing too major.

Lance was having a...not so great day. Most of it had been spent lying around in bed drowning in a lot of self pity because his heat, only the second he'd ever gone into, was creeping up on him and because of ‘impending move’. 

His heat was, strangely enough, not the worst part of it. He was more on top of it this time around and could clearly identify the signs of it. The twisting cramps low in his gut, the sudden need to rework his room, play with the setup of his bed, the constant gnawing hunger, and stronger sense of smell. Of an unfortunate hyperawareness of Shiro, not just because he was an alpha but because he was functionally Lance's alpha, or so the occasionally aching half moon scars left by Shiro's teeth told him. And being very aware of Keith, of the lingering citrus sweetness that Lance couldn't seem to escape from and how a look from him made Lance’s knees shake.

No, the room move was the worst part. Allura had decided that the small quarters they were living in, once occupied by the castle’s single staff, weren’t befitting of them and that they needed spaces that were larger and more ‘homey’, since no one had any idea of how long they would be there. It had seemed like a great idea at first until she’d informed him she’d already shown Shiro some rooms and he’d settled on one. 

For the three of them. 

He still wasn’t sure what to make of that. That she’d just assumed he’d want to live with Keith and Shiro. That she’d gone to Shiro about it first (Because “That is how you humans do these things is it not? The one you call alpha heads your pack unit and is consulted first?”) That Shiro had just taken it upon himself to make the choice for all of them. That instead of protesting he’d just nodded mutely and walked away, torn between confusion and anger and...something else, deep in the back of his mind, that found a weird sort of satisfaction in the arrangement. 

Lance was also avoiding Keith and Shiro. Again. And the best way he’d found to do that was to keep to places in the castle they didn’t generally go, which left him more or less confined to his room, for as long as it was still his, (which was handy because of all the self pity and cramps) or sneaking around to hide in the hangar with Hunk most of the day. Hunk gave him crap for it by wondering out loud, and loudly, how a person could consider two people his boyfriends but do his utmost best to stay as far away from them as possible half the time. 

Lance understood what Hunk was trying to say: that he needed to deal with what was bothering him and broach things with Keith and Shiro. He’d already done the running away thing and it had made a mess of things. He knew that. But he was doing it anyway.  

After everything that had happened between the three of them, and after Keith and Shiro made it very clear that there wasn’t a relationship without him, they'd been taking things slower and he appreciated that because it was still a lot for him. He'd been suppressing all the omega things about himself his whole life, functionally a beta for all the instincts and urges he'd had, and now he was drowning in them. He hated it a lot of the times, especially when it came to Keith and Shiro and their...relationship, as it was.

So sometimes he avoided them when it got to be too much or he needed them to back off a little. He wasn’t like Keith, who had known for Shiro for years and already had a ‘thing’ with him with a whole lot of history and regrets and potential, had been through multiple heats, and seemed to know what he wanted. He wasn’t even like Shiro, who had his issues with his ‘alphaness’ but also seemed to embrace all the little quirks and oddities that came with it, accepted that good and bad that had happened to him and was determined to be a better alpha for it. 

Lance wasn’t there with things. It was new to him, all of it, and it wasn’t just stuff with him but things with Shiro and Keith too, making things that much more harder to get a handle on. It was one thing to be hyper aware of others, how they smelled and how those smells affected him, or to have feelings and impulses that weren’t there before. It was something else to have the impulse to get on his knees for Shiro and Keith, to want to please them however he could, to feel a warm fluttering feeling in his gut when they smiled at him or touched him or told him he had done something right. 

And not even sex stuff because at least he could blame that on being horny and apparently having half a decade of omega hormones trying to flood his system all at once. There was no such justification for getting the fuzzy feelings on the inside because Keith tapped him on the shoulder and told him his hand to hand with the training robot was looking much better or forgetting to breathe when Shiro smiles at him. 

And now, with his body going absolutely haywire as his heat snuck up on him again and being very close to having nowhere to hide out, he was even more desperate to stay away. He couldn't help but remember his first heat, the way he'd cried and shook and begged for them, and want to curl up into a little ball and die. He'd been so needy, so submissive and shameless, and while he was sort of shameless in everyday life he wasn't normally...he wasn’t like that. 

It had been the heat that made him that way and then the effects of Keith’s heat and Shiro’s rut. All those pheromones between the three of them had been what made him act like that, he was sure of it, but that didn't change how embarrassing it was to think back on. How hard it hard been to face any of the others afterwards, even though no one had acted any differently. Everyone knew what had happened, that he’d hold up with Shiro and Keith to ride out their cycles a few times now and that he walked out everytime covered in bites, reeking of sex, mind blown, and basically wearing a ‘I have ridden dick more times than I can begin to count’ on his back, but no one had so much as looked at him funny after. It was like nothing had changed.

Except everything had changed. He wasn’t the same person after his first heat as he’d been before but no one seemed to notice. 

And it was coming around again, maybe a week away at best, and he wasn't looking forward to a repeat. It was inevitable, couldn't be gotten around, but he could avoid his ‘boyfriends’ in the meantime. 

“Lance,” He stopped short at the sound of his name being called and cringed slightly at the sight of Shiro coming towards him. “I've been looking for you.” 

“All your life I bet.” He wiggled his eyebrows at the alpha (his alpha?), forcing a smile onto his face. Shiro pursed his lips, expression one of fond exasperation. “Well you've found me Shiro, what did you want?”

“To show you something. You haven't been on the other side of the castle at all have you?” 

Lance shook his head, biting his lip anxiously. Everything they needed, their quarters, the training area, kitchen and so on were all in the same central area on the Castle of Lion's ‘main floor’. Lance knew there was a lot more to the castle and they'd branched out a little, with Hunk setting up a workshop in the hanger and Pidge making her own spot in one of the computer/tech labs. Lance had stumbled over a library, which was more of a computer that held, apparently, all the recorded works of Altea and some other planets, and a bunch of things clear tablet things connected to it. But the upper levels of the castle, and the whole other wing, were a mystery of sorts.

He knew Allura and Coran had rooms over there so he’d sort of figured that whatever was over there was for Altean eyes only or something. He was curious of course but, contrary to popular belief, he had enough tact to not ask about what they didn't seem to want to share. As long as it wasn't hurting anyone it wasn't his business. 

Except Allura had opened up that part of the castle to them and he could have gone over anytime in the past few days to help Shiro and Keith do...whatever it was they were doing over there. Hadn’t, because that would have defeated the purpose of avoiding them, but he could have if he wanted to. Hunk had mentioned something about an old throne room and another kitchen but that was the extent of information he’d gotten. (He’d been effectively cut off when Hunk realized he was hiding out)

“Well come on then.” Shiro gestured for him to follow and, after hesitating for a second and having a flat look leveled at him, he fell into step with him. Shiro set a quick pace as they headed back the way he’d come from, making Lance work a little to keep up. They didn’t speak and there was something unnerving about that. He watched the alpha from the corner of his eye, trying to fight down the part of him that was worried and panicked he’d done something to upset the other. He couldn’t tell if it was an omega thing, some facet of the part of himself that was desperate to please Shiro and Keith and hear them acknowledge that he’d done well, or just...Lance things. 

He wasn’t too sure if there was much of difference.

They went through a few hallways and up a long winding curved staircase that let out into a short hallway. There was a door to the left and another to the right, then more stairs. Shiro went to the left door then looked back at Lance, hand outstretched towards him. Lance swallowed as he let Shiro take his hand, a chill creeping up his spine. 

Shiro pressed his palm against the panel on the side of the door. It hummed, turned warm, and then a soft beep rang out. The door slid open, revealing a large dimly lit room, four or five times the size of the quarters he’d been staying in, already furnished and it was all probably really nice but all he could see was Keith.

In the center of the room there was a circular seating area, sunken into the ground. There were cushions and blankets strewn about, a ton of them, and amongst them was Keith, wearing nothing but the thin sheet draped over him, stretched out on his stomach. He looked up at them, face illuminated by the soft blue glow of his tablet, eyes dark and hair swept over his face. 

“...Hi.” 

Keith snorted and pushed himself up into a sitting position, sheet falling to pool in his lap, then crooked his finger in a ‘come here’ motion. Lance’s body, the traitor that it insisted on being whenever these two were near him, hopped to obey and in no time at all he found himself stepping down into the sunken area and being pulled down to sit. 

He let himself focus on something other than Keith for a second and realized, with a start, that it smelled like him. All of them, really, and now that he was aware of it he recognized some of the blankets as being from his original room. He plucked at one of them then looked at Keith questioning. 

“I brought your stuff up while Shiro was looking for you.” Keith shrugged. “What do you think?” 

He wasn’t sure about the question for a moment (what did he think about Keith touching his stuff? The room? Or-) but then it hit him. The sunken area, full of soft fluffy things, full of things that already smelled like them: it was a nest. And he’d already relaxed into it, leaning back on a big cushion and some of the weight that had been on his shoulders all day vanishing. 

“This is why I thought this one would be good.” Shiro added. He was close by, squatting down to be closer to the level they were on, but didn’t look like he had any plans to join them. Of course; Shiro was nothing if not a proper alpha. He wouldn’t venture into an omega’s nest without being invited. 

“It’s,” Lance looked down, fingers twisting in the nearest blanket. “Nice?” 

It was nice but not quite...right. Something told him he couldn’t be able to spend his heat there, not like it was, even though the setup was just right. Better than nesting in those little beds had been; more spacious, already had walls so he wouldn’t be possessed by the urge to spend hours trying to build them up just right. Comfortable already, warm and soft and the room was already dim, like Lance had found he and Keith both liked when they were in heat. 

But it-

“Doesn’t smell right?” Keith asked, giving him that ‘I know just what you’re thinking’ look that Lance hated. Keith had been there and done all of that, had all the insight into things Lance didn’t quite understand about himself, and was always a few steps ahead. Lance hated how it made him feel, stupid, like he didn’t know his own body, like was fucking up at this omega thing already. 

And yeah, now that Keith said it that was it. Their scents were there but it wasn’t...right. It was just the blankets and some pillows, like an overlay of scent but nothing like their other rooms, which were lived in and had their smells all over every surface. 

Lance nodded. “Yeah.” 

Keith grinned at him, sharp and filthy. “Just means we have to scent mark everything. Together.” 

Lance felt heat rushing to his face, creeping up to his ears. He knew a little about scent marking, he hadn’t totally zones out in biology, and he knew it was something alphas did to mark their territory and their ‘people’ to warn other alphas off. It wasn’t something omegas did, because omegas didn’t have territory aside from their nests, and when they did scent mark things it was...a sex thing with their mate. But not just a sex thing, because it was about combining scents and saying ‘This is ours, together’ and it wasn’t something you just did with any and everybody.

It meant things. 

He looked back at Shiro for...something. He didn’t always know what he wanted from Shiro, what he was supposed to want. How did alphas and omegas who were sleeping together do things, how were they supposed to relate. Would he ever be at a point where Shiro just looked at him and knew things, like he did about Keith? 

Did he want to be? 

“It’s up to you.” Shiro said, head tilting to the side as his eyes swept over Lance. “We thought it would make you more comfortable during your heat if everything was marked and set up ahead of time.” 

Lance shrugged, suddenly feeling...trapped. Restless, too big in his skin, like he would bust free any moment if he didn’t get up and start moving. So he did, stood up and stepped out of the nest while shoving his shaking hands into the pocket of his coat. 

“You could have asked ahead of time.” 

“We tried.” Keith snapped, scowling. “You’ve been ducking us. Again. You weren’t around to look at the rooms, decide what to bring up from the smaller rooms, or any of that shit. You’re too busy...fucking around with Hunk-” 

“What?” Lance interrupted, blinking rapidly. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Keith pressed his mouth into a thin line, looking away, refusing to say anymore. Shiro sighed and, suddenly, his hands were on Lance’s hips as he sidled up behind him. He was pulled back against Shiro’s chest, wrapped up in the earthy scent of alpha, and lips touched his neck. He melted without meaning to, tipped his head for Shiro even while screaming at himself to not be so fucking easy, felt weak-kneed when Shiro breathed his scent in and licked at his mating gland. Fuck him but having Shiro or Keith put their mouths there made his head spin every time. 

Shiro held him close, let him relax in his arms, let him feel that he was hardening in his pants, smell arousal bleeding into his scent. He wanted to be mad because he was being handled, made to confront that he was very much an omega in the moment, but he just tipped his head more, gave Shiro better access, and pushed back to rub against him.

“What's going on Lance?” Shiro asked as he nuzzled his neck. “You haven't been around much since Allura told us about the bigger rooms.”

Lance blinked hazily then shrugged. He was here now, wrapped up in Shiro with Keith watching them intently. There was no running away now, no hiding. They'd caught him. Again. Like they always did. Like he kept letting them do, really. 

“Lance? Baby?” Shiro drew back a little. “Talk to us.” 

“I just...four months ago I was basically a beta. No heats, no scents, none of these...feelings. No boyfriends who bite and scent me all the time.” He sounded petulant as he stated the last bit and Keith snorted, eyes rolling. 

“Is that a problem? You like it. You like  _ us. _ ” 

Lance glared at him, or tried to. It was hard when Shiro was back to rubbing his mouth and nose against his neck, rubbing his hips. “It's just a lot. And more keeps happening and piling in and now we're basically moving in together which is...it's been four months! My mom would strangle me if she could see this.”

Shiro went still for a moment then made a soft crooning sound; again Lance found himself calming down. “You don't have to share a room with us. Allura thought it would be easier but there are a lot of rooms. You can have your own?” 

“I don't want my own room!” He snapped, frustrating bubbling in his stomach. And, really, that was the real issue. He did want to be with them. He loved being with them in fact, and he didn't know how to process that. “But I don't know if I want to or if my omega wants to. Would I have wanted this before my suppressants wore off? Would you have wanted me? Am I still me or is it all about being an omega now?” 

Keith’s mouth formed an O of understanding and then his brow furrowed in confusion. He looked past Lance to Shiro; he felt Shiro shrug behind him. “Lance I...I mean. I don't know. I wasn't on suppressants for nearly as long as you. I am my omega. ...or. something like that.”

Shiro made a soft noise of agreement. “We don't know how it is for you, not really. But I know we both wanted you before your heat. We care about you because you're you, not because you're an omega. ...but Keith probably likes you a little more because of it.” 

“Keith is a pervert.” Lance grumbled. An omega who openly and proudly prefered over omegas to alphas? Weird. Keith smiled slyly. 

“Yes.” Shiro laughed. “And for what it's worth there are plenty of people I've met who appealed to me scent and look wise but didn't work beyond that. I don't think my alpha instincts can make me want anything I wouldn't want without them.” 

Lance mulled that over, not sure what to make of it. Sure, he could believe it worked that way for Shiro and Keith but he still didn't...he just wasn't sure. 

“And you're still every bit as annoying as you were before.” Keith added. “And I still want to punch you a lot. No amount of omega hormones can change who you are. Unfortunately.” 

Lance blinked at him. Then grinned. “That actually helps.”

“Of course it does.” Shiro said, shaking his head. Lance tilted his head back to look at him, lips pursed. 

“You helped too Shiro.” 

“Don't patronize me.” He grumped then stepped away from him. “We don't have all the answers for you Lance. I know this is all so new and probably overwhelming and seems like it's moving fast but...we want you. You're ours, if you want to be, and we're here to help if we can. We love you.”

Lance felt the heat rushing to his face, ducked his head to try and hide it but knew there wasn't much point. Loved him? He...he could believe that. Felt it all the time and not in a way that had to do with scents and pheromones, but when they smiled and his stomach fluttered and when they sat with him, quiet but close, and read or slept or argued about dumb things. 

And that was...that was something. 

“Right.” Keith said loudly. “So get your ass back over here so we can do this scent marking thing. You too Shiro.” 

“Keith, maybe we should hold off-” 

“No.” Lance interrupted, shaking his head. “No. Let's...yeah. In the nest Shiro. Move it.” 

His alpha looked conflicted for a moment, no doubt trying to decide on the best course of action, how best to help Lance and make him happy. Because that was what Shiro always wanted to do. Maybe because he was an alpha but also because he was Shiro. 

Lance knew they weren't going to figure it out today. He wasn't going to wake up tomorrow totally comfortable in his skin and he might try to avoid them again. But he could work with this. Had to, really. There wasn't any going back and he did...he did love them. Thought he did anyway. Him, Lance, not the omega. Or maybe both.

He would have to work on it.

At the very least he was pretty sure he could share a room with them. And that if he couldn’t they would wait until he was ready.

Shiro studied his face a few beats longer then relented. They tumbled into the nest together and Keith was on them, straddling Lance as he pulled his shirt up and off, kissed Shiro breathless then kissed Lance. The rest of their clothes came off and Lance found himself pinned and naked, expected to be flipped over and mounted, bitten and scratched like what seems to always happens when. The three of them were together. 

But instead Shiro seemed to soften, leaned down, kissed him deeply, and told him to slow down for a change. Lance felt...not fear exactly but some worry at the concept of going slow. They never went slow, not really. He liked it that way, being taken hard and fast and sometimes brutally, for them to fuck all the thoughts right out his head. 

That was not on the agenda.

Shiro and Keith touched him together, used their hands and mouths all over his body until he was hard and panting, wet between his thighs and scratching at the sheets beneath him. Keith sucked him off while Shiro fingered him open, started and stopped again and again to touch him other places. He came once and they kept going, played with him until he was hard and thrashing around, throat tight and eyes watering.

He didn't beg, refused to when he wasn't in heat because fuck he had some pride but he was grateful when finally, finally, Shiro settled between his legs and sank into him, hot and thick. His toes curled.

Lance bit his lip, trying to keep quiet as Shiro rocked into him with slow firm strokes. It was, somehow, better and worse all at once to have Shiro inside of him like this, unhurriedly pressing in deep and dragging out nearly all the way at the same pace, making Lance feel every inch rubbing inside of him over and over again. If it had been hard and fast then he could have made noise, been as loud as he wanted to be and blamed it on that. 

But now there was nothing to pin it on. No heat to blame, no hard brutal pace like the times they’d had sex since then, animalistic and rough with nails and teeth and all that alpha and omega stuff between them as they attempted to figure out how they fit together. Shiro was slowly, slowly, pushing him towards the edge, twisting up his stomach, making him gasp and moan low in his throat.  

With his hands pinned above his head, held in Keith’s firm, but not painful, grip and stretched on on his back like he was there was no way to hide his reactions. He wanted to, didn’t like that they could see how he was straining to breathe, how his hips were pushing up to meet Shiro’s movements, how much he wanted to beg Shiro for more. 

To cry out for him to bite him and knot him. It hadn’t mattered when he’d been in heat, saying those things had just rolled off his tongue and baring his neck for Shiro had felt completely natural. Shiro was his alpha and he was supposed to submit to him, it had all felt so right and so very good at the time; all that had mattered was getting more, having Shiro inside of him, having Keith close and touching him. 

He couldn’t say or do those things now though, would never be able to live any of that shit down or look them on the eye of he let them see him like that, so he was left straining against Shiro, biting his lip raw, shaking apart under his alpha. 

Shiro’s cock rubbed against his prostate and pushed smoothly into his sensitive secondary entrance with every thrust and it got harder and harder to hold back his voice. One of Keith’s hands swept down, brushed over his lips to coax him to stop biting, and his thumb dipped inside to press down on his tongue. Lance pushed his tongue up, sucked his thumb in deeper. 

“Yeah.” Keith rumbled, eyes so dark they were nearly black in the dim lighting of their room. “You look so good like this, taking Shiro’s cock. Can’t wait to fuck you next, spread you out on your stomach, lick Shiro’s cum right out of you.” 

Shiro hissed out a stuttered “Jesus,  _ Keith _ .”

“Listen to all those sounds you try to act like you aren’t making, get you wet and sloppy before I take you.” Keith bent closer, thumb rubbing circles against Lance’s tongue. “Maybe you can suck Shiro off at the same time, let him fuck your pretty mouth.”

Lance’s heart leapt and his chest got tight like it always did when Keith was being a dirty mouthed jerk. He almost whined when Keith’s thumb pulled free then sighed as it was replaced with warm lips and a searching tongue. And, as filthy as Keith's words had been his kiss was soft and gentle, made him feel warmed all the way down to his core. 

He came like that, Shiro rocking into him and Keith licking his mouth, almost sobbed at the intensity of, back bowing. Even this was different from how it had been before, the slow build up and hard snap low on his gut, the strange feeling in his chest. Hands rubbed him, soothed him through it, and a moment later he was being filled up with hot spurts of Shiro’s cum. He writhed, made a noise of protest when he realized there was no knot to go with the feeling. 

“No no.” He groaned. “Knot me. Come on! Jerks.” 

Shiro huffed out a laugh. “I think Keith wants his turn while it's still fresh.” 

Keith snickered. They moved over him, switched places. He could see Shiro was holding his dick, hand tight around his knot, and pouted. But his focus was quickly drawn elsewhere. Keith’s tongue touched his hole, dragged around the twitching rim, then pushed inside. Lance shouted and had Shiro not been there to push him back down he might have scrambled away. 

Keith looked up at him from between his legs, eyes bright and amused, and twisted his tongue in a slow circle inside of him. 

“Oh god.” 

Somewhere in the middle of Keith licking Shiro's cum out of him he forgot about not begging, about not being so exposed in front of them and not just begged but shouted himself hoarse by the time he was coming again, weak pulses down Shiro's throat. He ended up not fucked again but with Keith jerking off on his stomach then rubbing the mess into his skin, marking him as his in the most primal way another omega could, and bit his mating gland. Shiro mimicked the act, cum splattering Lance's chest and neck, then worked into his skin. He bit him too, on the opposite gland, drew blood because that’s what alpas did, then rubbed his cum slick hand over it because that’s what alphas did too.

It was gross, he said as much, but he didn't try to stop them. There was, he was willing to admit as Keith sprawled over him grumbling about sleep and no, he wasn't allowed to take a fucking shower did he not understand how scent marking worked?, and Shiro climbed out to flop onto the bed, that there was...something nice about being wanted. Being claimed. 

He might even go so far as to say he wanted it.

\---

He woke up hot, stomach in knots, and panting, pushed up against Keith and rutting against his leg. He had the presence of mind to be embarrassed by it and the wet sticky slick he could feel had soaked through his boxers. He tried to pull away, to save himself a little dignity and maybe take a cold shower but Keith's arms tightened around him. 

“Your heat started.” The hand on the small of his back pressed against him, stroked up and down under his shirt. “I thought it might after that claiming.” 

Lance mewled unhappily; he was supposed to have more time. Needed more time. Keith smelled fine, great, mouthwatering, Lance wanted to taste him, but everything else was all wrong. He didn't like it. His nest...his nest wasn't ready. 

“Roll over for me.” Keith said, hand sliding away. Lance whined but did as he was told. Keith's hands came back, grabbed his boxers and dragged them off then settled behind him. His leg was pushed up and back, so it was dropped over Keith's and then the other omega, his mate, was pressing into him. He let out a shuddering moan, forgot about the nest, and tried to rock back against Keith. 

Keith's arm slid around him again, went straight for his dripping cock, and his mouth found his neck. He started moving, sliding right into where Lance wanted him with the first slow roll of his hips. He was slow, like Shiro had been before, and each thrust was almost gentle even as his cock reached deep and filled him up so nicely.

Lance melted against him, sank into the unhurried rhythm of Keith pressing into him and rutting deeper in Keith's hand. Sighed and whimpered as his orgasm built and slick seems to pour out of him. Keith whispered hotly in his ear about how good he felt, how tight and wet, so wet  _ God _ , so perfect, what a wonderful sweet omega he was for them. Lance took it all in, felt the words like he felt the slick slide of Keith inside of him, wanted it. 

“Mmm.” Shiro’s voice, thick with sleep, from outside the nest. Lance tried to turn to look for him but Keith pressed against the spot that made him see stars and he cried out, coming over Keith's hand. 

Keith kept moving, fucking him through his orgasm, dragging it out, made his head spin and body shake. 

“Heat?”

“Yeah.” Keith said, voice breathless and strained. “Just starting.” 

“Kay. Going to the kitchens and to let the others know.” Lance, even in his orgasmic haze, made an unhappy noise. Shiro chuckled. “I think they'll figure it out anyway when none of us come out of the room for a week.” 

Keith’s teeth bit into the nape of his neck; he arched and gasped, cock spurting another wave of fluid and insides convulsing around Keith’s cock. Keith hummed, ground against his prostate and other sensitive spots, throbbed in his secondary channel, and then he was thrusting into him again, long slow slides. Syrupy warmth flowed through Lance, told him he was safe and cared for and to just let go. 

“Come for me again.” Keith murmured. “And then I'll show you just how much I really want you.” 

Lance nodded; he felt Keith smile against his neck in response. 


End file.
